A Slayers Fairy Tale
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: Lina Inverses teenager highschool life was a living nightmare until a unintentional rescue of dark haired fairy changed her life forever and for the better! Part 6 is up! Aeslan here we COME! Are you ready...?
1. Tale 1

A Slayers Fairy Tale  
Tale 1  
  
Lina Inverse`s teenager highschool life was a living nightmare until a unintentional rescue of dark haired fairy changed  
her live forever  
  
  
  
  
Thought the darkness of the forest a bright little blue light could be clearly seen darting and dashing around the trees.  
It would stop for a few minutes, as if checking if it was still being chased, then dart off again, it`s question answered.  
It was being chased. And if what ever that was chasing it, *caught* it, the little blue being knew it would never see  
the light of day again!  
Faster!!  
It was right behind it!!  
Faster!!!  
It was at it`s heels!!  
It tried to fly faster, but was no match for the other`s speed. And soon, a blured dark being was upon the little blue,   
staring it down evilly.  
"Please..." Little Blue pleading tearfully " don`t--"  
But it was cut off as a surge of black energy smashed it`s poor body to the ground. Again and again the dark being smashed  
it`s black energy on to the fallen creature. It was making sure it died, and died painfully.  
"Pl...ea..se...."Little Blues whispered as the pain started to become unbearable "Some..body....help..."  
Then suddenly as if an answer to the being prayer, an object whized through the air and smacked the dark being into a   
nearby tree!  
  
******  
"God dang it!! Where in the heck is it?!" sixteen year old Lina Inverse screamed to the sky, a scream that literally   
shook the bird in the trees ubove her, out of their nests.  
She then sighed in self-disgust, knowing that screaming wasn`t going to help her find her book, and resuemed her search  
once more. She didn`t mean to be so upset, and knew she had to check her temper, but so many rotten things had happen  
that day that shouldn`t she be able to express her frustrations? Though, throwing her algebra book(that just happen to   
have her homework in it) to god knows where in the forest, wasn`t the greatest way to accomplish that.  
"Stupid girls" she muttered to herself "Stupid boys. I hate the whole lot of them!! No. I know what I hate the most.   
Highschool! That`s it!! The place where they torture kids with stupid dances, stupid social events"  
Though her ranbling she spotted her book at the bottom of a nearby tree.  
"Stupid people who think they are better then other people just because they have a date" she continued, too consumed with  
angery to feel any joy about finding her book "Stupid people who play rotten jokes on other people, making other people   
*think* they have a date, when they don`t. And then laughing about it in front of the whole student--"  
She stopped short when she looked at the cover of her book. Onit, where it was supposed to say "Advance Junior Algebra"   
was a mass of strange black goo. It stung her fingers when she touched it. She wiped her hand on her bluejeans and looked  
around. What was this stuff? Where did it come from? How did it get on her book??  
Her eyes suddenly fell on a doll on the ground. It was four inches long and had a humaniod body, so ofcourse it *had* to   
be a barbie doll, right?  
Then...it moved.  
Lina instantly backed away from it in shock, dropping her book in the process. When it hit the ground, the black goo hissed  
as it touched the soil. At the noise Lina quickly glanced book, but then turned her attention on the moving  
and now *talking* tiny creature.  
"Help..." it whispered  
"No no no no no!!!!!" Lina`s mind screamed.  
This couldn`t be happening!! She never smoked, never drank, never even took drugs!! So why was she having dilutions?!  
Was she having a nervous breakdown?! That thing couldn`t be a...  
"A FAIRY????!!"  
  
To be continued 


	2. Tale 2

Tale 2  
  
  
"You know,I knew one day I was going to snap......I just didn`t know it would be so soon..."  
Lina placed her head on her bed and sighted. Across from her her layed the "fairy". She had brought it to her house,   
answering it`s request for help. But by the time she had the courage to pick it up, it had sliped into some kind of coma.  
"Well if this is really happening, I hope the poor thing isn`t dead.."  
She sighed again, this time louder in the hopes that the noise would wake it up.  
It didn`t.  
What was wrong with it? She had to admit though, it looked pretty banged up. It had scraches and bruises all over  
it`s body and it`s white blood (at least she assumed it was blood)was prutruding violently from the wounds. Also one of   
it`s insect-like wings that shined a beautiful light blue seemed to be badly torn. It probably wouldn`t be able to fly   
again if it wasn`t mended fast. It would probably leave a very ugly scar too, that is *if* it ever healed.  
"What are you thinking?!" Lina smacked herself on the head "Why am I taking this seriously??! This CAN`T be real!  
And even if it is..." she stared at the fairy once more, her eyes never leaving the still body "..it`s none of my consern"  
She got up off the bed, mummbled something about"needing something to eat" and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
but within a few minutes, she returned, not with food, but with a hot towl and a first aid kit in her hands. She sat  
herself on the bed, mummbled once more aobut finally losing her mind and began to clean and tend to the fairy`s wounds.  
***  
  
*"Where are you?"*  
"I don`t know"  
*"When are you coming back?"*  
"I don`t know"  
*"*Are* you coming back?"*  
"I...don`t know. Maybe not..."  
*"Why?"*  
"Because I can`t move. I can`t open my eyes"  
*"Try"*  
"No. I can`t. It hurts."  
*"Try"*  
  
  
The fairy finally opened it`s eyes to find a large face staring down at her. The equally large ruby eyes that belonged  
to the face were fulled with worry.  
"Are you alright?" the big person whispered  
"I think so" the little one answered looking around "but who are you? Where am I?"  
"Well I am Lina and this is my house. I found you in the woods on the ground--"  
"The Willowisp!!" the other gasped in fright, but then relaxed when it remembered what had happened  
"Thank you" it whispered " Thank you for saving me. If you hadn`t thrown your weapon at it--"  
"What weapon??"  
"That large square thing. It killed the Willowisp before it could kill me!"  
Suddenly, for Lina, every thing began to make sence! The book,the goo! It was blood!  
"It was my..algebra book..."  
"Whatever it was it saved my life"  
It stood up, and began to what look an attempt to fly, but it was brought by down to it`s knees by an unmeasurable amount   
of pain!  
"Don`t do that!!" Lina screamed in anger "You`ll tear it even more!!"  
"My...my..wing.."it whimpered clutching it in pain  
"It`s torn. I tried sewing it back together, but I don`t know if it will heal or not. Though, the others seem as if they  
will turn out fine"  
The fairy looked to find that most of it`s body was bandaged  
"Thank you" it said again " Not only have you save me from being killed, but you have also saved my from dying"  
She stood once again and bowed  
"I am Amelia of the BlueSky fairies. And because of your kind deed, you are granted one wish. A wish that will make  
one of you dreams come true"  
"You`re kidding right?"  
"Why would I kid? It`s the least I could do, and besides it`s part of the rules. The elder fairy told me so.`If a human  
saves a fairy`s life, the kind act supplies the fairy with extra power that enables us to make dreams and wishes come  
true` understand?"  
"You mean *ANYTHING* I want???"  
"Yep!"  
"This is TOO COOL!!" Lina cried jumping off the bed "I could have money! riches! Great magical powers! The whole entire  
student body at my knees!!! I could....I could..." she slowly stopped jumping around and fell strangly silent.  
"You could have what?" Amelia asked curious at the other`s sudden silence  
"I could....HAVE A BIGGER CHEST!!!!!!!!!!"  
Lina`s face suddenly turned red in embarrassment  
"What`s wrong with it now?"  
"Are you blind?! I`m sixteen years old and with not a bump on me!"  
"I don`t know. Everything looks big to me"  
"Well look at you! 4 inches tall with technically bigger breast than mine!"  
Well one would have to admit, Lina was right. If you dismiss the bandages and broken wing, Amelia`s small body was  
perfectly...well *perfect*. Everything about her was pure beauty. Lovely slightly tanned skin, that was covered with a  
(unfortunitly dirty and torn) dark blue one-piece short sleeve tunic dress. Large dark blue eyes, dark purple highlighted  
raven hair, also arrayed her features.  
"Man, what I would give to look normal for a change.." Lina sighed  
"I think you look pretty"  
"Come again?"  
"Your hair is such a neat color! It looks like fire! And your eyes! They`re gorgous!"  
She suddenly floated up to get a better look at the other`s face  
"And your--"  
"How are you doing that?!" Lina interupted in suprise "Your wing is broken, you can`t fly!"  
"I`m not flying, I`m levitating. It takes a lot more energy than flying does, and you can`t go very fast. But at  
least I can move around"  
She then look around the room and exclaimed "This is your room? It`s soooo cool looking!"  
"It`s not that insteresting..."  
"Wow! What`s that?!"  
"A tv set"  
"And those thingies??"  
"Computer equipment. I like techno stuff"  
"Techno? What`s that? What are these things made of?"  
"Techno mean "Technology"" Lina sighed in annoyance at the fairy ignorance "And that junk is just made out of plastic and  
metal. Don`t you have those things?"  
"No. Not really I guess. I don`t what *plastic* is.....but I do know what mental is. I don`t like it very much. Our  
warriors and stuff use it for making swords and arrowheads. I don`t like things that kill.....at least without a   
perpose."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well....for example, when the fox kills the rabbit. It`s really sad when poor rabbit gets kill, it`s chance at life  
taken away right?  
"Right"  
"But it would be *unjust* to stop the fox from killing the rabbit. Because if you do, the fox can not eat or feed her  
cubs. And that would be terrible. Sometimes bad things happen for good thing can happen....I guess"  
"Wow" Lina smirked "That`s pretty deep"  
"Yeah isn`t? My playmate taught me that. He teaches me all kinds of stuff, he`s the smartest fairy I know"  
"Playmate? You mean friend?"  
"I guess that`s a other name for him. You know, I thought I heard him calling me before I woke up, but I guess it was  
just a dream. Strange huh?"  
"Yeah a little"  
"What are your friends like?"  
"I don`t have any"  
"What?? How can you not having any one to play with?"  
"Cause I don`t need anyone to play with. I`m a loner. I don`t need nobody!"  
"Hey! I know! *`I`ll* be your friend!"  
Lina rolled her eyes at her.  
"I don`t think having a Barbie doll as a friend is much of an advantage in life"  
"I`m NOT a Barbie doll(what ever *that* is). And besides ,what do you do all day, if you don`t play with anyone?"  
"It`s called Highschool. The place where they tortore you, by making your socialize with other beings"  
"It doesn`t sound very nice"  
"It isn`t. What? Don`t you have school?"  
"School...um...." the fairy sat back down again and started to consentrate hard "You learn stuff there right?"  
"When they`re not tortoring you"  
"Then yeah! I did. But that was a long time ago. There, the elders taught us stuff, like nature, our magic, and to   
stay out of Willowisp`s way and--"  
"You must have not paid attention in class did you?"  
"No I guess not!" Amelia giggled, embarassed "My playmate always said I had nothing but clouds in my head. I not very   
smart, you see. What about you?"  
"Me? Well I`m a geinus, at least that`s what everyone always tell me"  
"I think my playmate is one of those too"  
"How long have you been friends with him?"  
"I don`t know. I don`t know how to tell time"  
"How can you not know how to tell time? You`re not *that* dumb are you?"  
"I don`t think it has to do with being dumb!" Amelia responded, her face red with embarrassment "It`s just that time   
doesn`t really seem important to me. Weeks are like minutes and days are like seconds to me. The only thing I need to   
remember is noon, at that`s it"  
"Why noon?"  
"Because that`s when my playmate and I play"  
Lina just stared at the seemingly idiotic fairy for a second before asking "If you don`t consern yourself with time,  
and all you do is play all day, then *why* do you have to have a certain time, that you play with your friend?"  
"Because we don`t live in the same village" the fairy answered simply "And we don`t just have a special time, we  
have a special place too. Every since....well...um..."  
"Your childhood?" Lina said, trying to help the fairy out  
"Um..I guess you could call it that. Your *childhood* is the time when you were smaller that you are now, right?"  
"Yes it is" the other said trying not to lose her temper because of the stupid question  
"Well then yeah. I was ,like, really little, no bigger than an acorn"  
"And probably just as develped" Lina thought to herself in annoyance  
"Do you wanna hear how I met him?"  
Lina just looked at her for second, trying to debate her opinions. Did she want to? This fairy was really getting on her   
nerves with her stupidity about....well everything! But Lina had never talked to anyone(outside her family) so long before.  
She sort of *did* like listen, that is if she wasn`t asked stupid questions. And the fairy also said that she wanted to   
be her friend......  
"Well...ok"  
"Yippy!"  
"Anyway, this dude sounds pretty instersting. And least he sounds like he has a brain"  
"Oh yeah! He`s really cool! And you remind me of him alot. No wonder I like you so much!"  
"I remind you of him?" Lina asked confused. She never thought that she had any charateristics of a fairy "How?"  
"Well, for example. When you said that you didn`t need anyone. That`s the exact same thing he said to me when we  
first met. Let me tell you about it"  
"By the way, what`s you friend`s name?"  
"Zelgadis. Zelgadiss of the GreenLeaf fairies"  
  
*FlashBack*  
We cut to a scene of a beautiful bright forest, and in the distance a group of little blue lights were whizing pass.  
They were going so fast that they where nothing but blurs, yet they were not all together. One in particular could be  
seen lagging behind.....  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" the toddler-looking Amelia called. She still hadn`t grown into her wings, which just that year had  
an extrodinary growth spir, and couldn`t seem to keep up with others.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" she cried again. But to her dismay, the other fairies didn`t hear her, or just simply ignored her,  
continued on and whized out of sight.  
"Oh man!" the tiny baby fairy sighed in defeat as she sat her self on a branch of a near by tree.  
She sniffed a bit trying hard not to cry. Maybe they will come back for her later. But she didn`t know. She didn`t  
even know where she was.  
"Well don`t you look pathetic" said voice behind her  
She turned around in suprice to find an older, yet still young, male fairy hovering behind her. He was beautiful looking  
(like all fairies were) with strangely spiky dark purple black hair and piercing sky blue eyes. She also noticed   
that his clothes and wings where green and had a sword in his hand, but was relaxed, not in battle position.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, still sniffing a bit, but confused about his remark  
He rolled his eyes at her and said dryly "Because they left you, and you`re alone"  
"No I`m not"  
He rolled his eyes once more.  
"And why not, pray tell?"  
"Because you`re here!" she smiled brightly, her past saddness long gone.  
Now it was his turn to be confused.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well aren`t you going to play with me?"  
He gave her a dirty look and flew to a different branch. She, not taking the hint, instantly followed him.  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly  
"To play" she answered simply  
He flew off again, and she once more followed.  
"Quit following me, you little insect!" he growled, his anger rising.  
She suddenly stopped in mid-flight. He turned around to glance at her, expecting to see her turning the other way.  
But she wasn`t. She was hoving in mid-air, her head down and shoulders shaking. Was she crying? He frowned, annoyed.  
He frowned even more when her sniffing became even louder. But when they did, he gradually noticed that they weren`t  
sniffles they were.......giggles?! He moved back in suprised when her laughter became louder and she looked up at   
him with a face filled with happiness, not saddness.  
He was once more confused at the younger fairy. But that confusion soon turned to anger once more when her laughter  
continued. He didn`t like being laugh at!  
"What in the heck are you laughing at you stupid insect?!"  
Her laughter became even louder.  
"Be...*giggle* because!" she tried to say between giggles "No one has ever called me that before!"  
"Called you what?!"  
"Insect! Or stupid for that matter! It`s funny!"   
"It`s not suppose to be funny!"  
She stopped in mid-giggle.  
"It isn`t?"  
"No!"  
"That what is it suppose to be?"  
He growled in annoyance and flew off again. And as expected, she followed. He landed on a branch of weeping willow   
tree before turning towards her and yelling sharply "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Why?" was the responce. She landed beside him. "Don`t you want to have somebody to play with?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Because" he growled through gritted teeth, trying to resist the urge to hit the littler being "I do not need any one  
to play with. I am a loner. I do not need anybody!!"  
She stared at him in silence. Maybe she finally got the hint!  
"Tag you`re it!" she giggled, tapping him on the shoulder.  
Guess not.  
He stared at her, dumbfounded, at her lack of intellagance and her boldness to actually touch him.  
"Tag! You`re it!" she repeated when he didn`t move. She tapped him on the shoulder again, for good measure.  
"Tag!!"  
"Don`t touch me" he growled  
"Tag!!" she tapped him again  
"Don`t touch me, insect!" he said louder but still didn`t move  
"TAG!!!"  
"Why you little--!!" he reached out in anger to catch her, but she whized out of his grasp and headed up the tree.  
He instantly followed her at full speed, his anger already flooded over. She laughed joyfully as she flew, happy that  
the other was part of her game.  
"Come back here you little insect!!"  
"You have to catch me first!"  
The pair whized back and forth, up and down, around the large tree, their fairy lights, blue and green, making strange   
patterns as they raced. With the green one growling the all the way, and the blue one laughing her head off!  
Suddenly, after circling around the willow for the fifth time, the green one realized the pattern and stopped in his tracks.  
he turned the opposite direction and waited. Within a few moments the blue one was coming straight twords him.  
"Idiot" he said under his breath, grabbing her before she could fly past him.   
She tried to escape, but his grip was like steel in his bear-hug grasp. She stopped stuggling and said   
finally "Ok you win"  
He smiled in satifation.  
"Now will you stop following me, and go home?"  
She looked up at him for a second in confusion.  
"But how can I if you are hugging me?"  
"What?!!" he gasped, instantly dropping her. He was face was beet-red at the fact that the way he was holding her was  
like a hug! He held his head in his hand, embassament quickly replacing his past anger.  
"Just go home will you...."  
"But I can`t"  
She floated herself to be eye level to him since he was taller.  
"And why not?" he asked, his annoyance returning  
"Cause, I don`t know where I am"  
He looked at her, really for the first time. She was a tiny little thing, probly small for her age( just like he was  
at her age) clad in a one-piece blue baby pajama-like tunic(like all fairy children at that age wore). She was nothing  
but a baby, no wonder she couldn`t find her way home. But he wasn`t about to admit that to her. Nope! Because first of  
all it wasn`t his consern, she had to learn how to take care of herself, and most importantly because she was a   
BlueSky. He could tell from her clothes and wings. He was a GreenLeaf, and no self respecting GreenLeaf would ever  
help a BlueSky. That`s just the way things were!  
  
"You have nothing but clouds in your head don`t you?" he finally said  
She looked at him confused, not understanding the statement.  
"Will you help me find my way home?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"Because, don`t you know what I am?"  
"A fairy"  
He growled at her answer.  
"I mean, what kind of fairy"  
"You`re wings are green, so....that means that you are a GreenLeaf right?"  
"Exactly!" he smiled, glad that she was finally getting the point  
"So what"  
Guess not.  
"What?!"  
"I mean well....I don`t understand. What does being a GreenLeaf have to do with helping me get home?"  
"It has a lot to do with it!"  
"How?"  
"Well..um..." he studder for a second, not really knowing how to answer "Well...haven`t you elders ever told you about  
GreenLeaves?"  
"Yes"  
"And what did they say?"  
"Hummmm......." she thought for a second "Oh yeah! Now I remember! GreenLeafs are saviage fairies, who are lower than us  
because they can`t do magic very well and don`t get energy from the sky like we do that`s why they have an ugly green  
color. All they`re good for is for being soilders. We shouldn`t assosiate with them"  
"Well, there you go. There`s your answer"  
"But I don`t get it"  
"What?! You just said it yourself!"  
"No I didn`t. That`s what the elder said. But what I don`t understand is how would he know since he`s not a GreenLeaf?"  
"Well..I.."  
"A fish can`t tell a bird that it`s flying wrong, can it?"  
The GreenLeaf chuckled a bit, for the first time, and smiled a little.  
"You know, that is the first intellegent thing that I`ve heard you say since I met you.(probably going to be the last too)  
I guess he can`t know, since he isn`t one."  
"Then what are they like?"  
He raised his handsome dark eyebrow and responded "What are BlueSkies like?"  
"A BlueSky is a fairy with blue wings" was the answer  
"Then a GreenLeaf is a fairy with green wings"  
"I like the color green, no matter what the elders say" she giggled " Cause green is the color of life. I like things that  
are living. And since things that are living are green, like trees and plants, and you`re green, then I like you too!"]  
He in turn, blushed a bit and turned away from her.  
"That`s because you don`t how things are, you`re too young. Anyway you don`t even know me"  
"But I what to"  
"Want to what?"  
"Get to know you" she giggled, stating the obvious "I wanna be your friend"  
"Things just don`t work like that"  
"Why"  
"Because a BlueSky just can`t go up to a GreenLeaf and said "I want to be your friend". It`s not that simple"  
"Sounds simple to me"  
"Well it isn`t"  
"Why?"  
"Just because"  
"why?"  
"Don`t you know I could slash you in half with my sword, right here and now?!" he raised his sword in fighting   
position and looked at her feriously. she floated back a bit. Suprised and a bit frightened. But then suddenly  
a question nagged her.  
"Why do you have that sword anyway?"  
He lowered his sword a bit, caught off guard by the question. He was expecting more like `Please don`t kill me`.  
"Because I`m training" he answered simply  
"Why?"  
"What is with you and all these *why*s??!"  
"Because I don`t KNOW!!" she yelled back just as strongly  
This time he lowered his sword completely and shelth it.  
"Stupid insect" he growled " I was training because I want to be a soilder when I grow up. Anyway, didn`t your elder  
say that`s all we GreenLeaf are good for?"  
"But why do you want to be a soilder? Soilders.....kill..."  
"So. But they kill with a purpose, to protect"  
"But still....they have to give up their Fairy Light, to power their weapons. Why would you want to do that?"  
"Why wouldn`t I? Techically it would make me stronger"  
"Stronger for killing"  
He smirked at her for a bit before saying "That`s what GreenLeaves are for"  
"Yes....that`s what the elder said" she paused but then added " `They have blood on there hands....and shouldn`t   
be trusted`....."  
The GreenLeaf sighed, but this time it wasn`t of annoyance. He turned away from her and was about to fly off when she   
suddenly grabbed his hands. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes burning with...what? Determination?  
He looked at her in suprise...but strangely he didn`t pull away....  
"But you hands...their clean. You`re still little, like me. Just a child"  
"Not for long"  
"True" she held them a little longer before finally letting go "But just because your childhood goes away, doesn`t  
mean that your goodness goes too.."  
"You know more then you let on" he stared at his hands, but not at her " You know a mighty lot about soilders for a  
baby BlueSky fairy"  
But she didn`t answer him, she was staring at the sky. A little ways above them was a little blue light, watching them.  
A BlueSky fairy.  
He also turned his attention to the sky, and saw her too. He knew now, it was time for her to go. More would be coming  
soon, and it was best him to leave before he was spotted by the others.  
"You better go now. She`s waiting for you" he said, his attention still on the sky  
She slowly nodded her head in agreement. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, knowing that the hateful glare coming from  
the other fairy directed at the GreenLeaf, wasn`t just her imagination.  
She started to flow up towards the older BlueSky when suddenly she turned back twords the other and asked  
"What time is it?"  
He stared at her for a moment, but answered her  
"Noon, exactly"  
"Ok then," she smiled. She floated higher in the air, but backwards, never taking her eyes off of him. And as she did,  
her smile became even more bigger, kinder and she called to him "See ya tomorrow!!"  
"WW...WWW..WHAT?!" he studder in shock  
"Same place, Same time!!" was the answer  
"Just wait a minute! You don`t even know me! *I* don`t even know *YOU*!"  
She halted and called back to him "Well then I`m Amelia! And you?"  
But he hesitated, his heart still not believing that that child was actually serious. But as she stared at him, waiting  
for his answer, her gentle innocent eyes seemed to melt that doubt...  
"Zelgadiss" he finally answered " My name is Zelgadiss"  
"Then I`ll see ya tomorrow...Zelgadiss..."  
*Amelia voicing over* And so ever since then, we always met at the big old weeping willow tree at noon, ever single day.  
*Lina* You mean, the next day he actually came? No way!  
*Amelia* Yes way! And the day after that, and the next day after that. You see, everybody needs somebody. From the  
tough-looking fairy to the average teenage human. It hurts to be alone. Anyway, after that day, we played together,  
he taught me all kinds of cool stuff, and we even went to Aeslan together sometime.  
*Lina* Huh? What`s Aeslan?  
*Amelia* The fairy city, where the Royal family lives, the GoldenCrowns, they say that the GoldenCrowns are the first  
fairies to ever exist on Earth, but Zelgadiss says that that`s just a myth.  
*Lina* Wow..a fairy city....hey I guess Zelgadiss got over that `You`re a BlueThingy and I`m a GreenThingy`crap.  
*Amelia* Well...not exactly...  
We cut to two familar yet older figures floating through one of the busy market places of the city of Aeslan.  
Amelia wooed and awwed at the displays and items in the store windows. She would glance at Zelgadiss now and then  
and then back to the displays looking at them longingly. Ofcourse it was obvious that she was trying to use the   
womenly internation, intercultural, and obviously *interspecies(al)* stradiegy of getting a boy to buy her something.  
Was it working?  
Zel himself, was trying ignore her, but was failing. He knew what she was doing! He could see RIGHT through her!  
But...the way she was looking.....so longingly, so pitifully. He knew he had no defence from the big ol` puppy eyes!  
"Stupid instect...." he mummbled under his breath, but still took out his money pouch from his cloak  
  
She in turned, squealed in delight, knowing that she was going to get a present.  
"Ahh! Young lady!" A vender keeper called to her. She quickly ran to the booth to see what he wanted to show her.  
"Now isn`t this just one of the most beautiful trinkets?" he held up a thin necklace adorned in shiny seashells.  
Many of his goods had seashells or other aquatic jewels on them.  
"Made by the merpeople you know"  
Amelia`s eyes got even bigger at the comment. She absolutely loved items from the merpeople, the fairy species` distant  
cousins. She had always wanted to see a merperson, but never got a chance to.  
"They`re all absolutely lovely" she cooed, looking at one necklace in particular. It only had one tiny star shaped sea  
shell at the end, but it shine pearly white and with what seemed like colors of green, blue, and red.  
Zelgadiss, who had followed her, saw her glaze and asked "Would you like that one?"  
The other nodded her head joyously. Though the vender keeper stepped back a bit in suprise. Was he seeing things or was  
that a Greenleaf offering to buy a BlueSky a present?! He hadn`t even noticed that he was standing there!  
"How much that?" Zel asked pointing at the said necklace.  
Now the vender keeper, who was a BlueSky himself, didn`t know what to do. He wanted the sale, but the thought of saling   
it to a "Greeny" wasn`t very tempting. He hesitated.  
"Well..it`s.."  
Zel`s eyes narrowed a bit. He suddenly noticed the vender keeper`s wings. Blue.  
"Accursed BlueSkies" he thought to himself. But held his tongue at Amelia expence.  
"Well?"  
Suddenly, not far from them, a pair of arisrocratic looking fairies who were shopping, stopped to look at the scene.  
"How disturbing!" gasped one who was a female BlueSky.  
"How so?" Asked her compainion, a male GoldenCrown, the majority of the city.  
"That poor girl! That ragged GreenLeaf is probly going to steal from her! Or more likely the vender keeper!"  
"You don`t say?" Frankly GoldenCrown never socialize with any other kinds of fairys, except for BlueSkys, who were  
considered second most magical, besides the GoldenCrowns themselves. Though they didn`t have any prejustices because they  
were to self-absorbed to care about any but themselves.  
"Never mind, I don`t want it" Amelia said turning away from the display. She then grabbed hold of grabbed hold of Zel`s   
hand and said dismissively, "They`re probly not really made from merpeople, otherwise he wouldn`t have been so hestitant to  
sell it, would he?"  
The vender keeper`s face turned red from embarrassment. To have such a stately and beautiful looking BlueSky think him a   
frawd, was almost too much bare!  
She then turned to the couple, and leaned closer to her playmate. She stared at them, as if daring them to make further   
comment. Zel himself, turned as red as the vender keeper, but for different reasons.  
The other BlueSky, in turned, said nothing. But stuck up her nose a bit and floated away, pulling her compainion behind her.  
The GoldenCrown...well...looked at them complexed. It was a bit queer to him to see a BlueSky and GreenLeaf together like   
that.  
When they were out of sight, Zel pulled away from her and walked away. Though as usual Amelia quickly followed.  
"You wanna go and get something to eat?" she suggested  
"........"  
"Come on! I know you`re mad. But you don`t have to take it out on me, ya know"  
He turned twords her sharpy and growled "Why don`t you just stop?!"  
" Stop What?!"  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?!"  
" Doing WHAT?!"  
"Don`t you know that you are making a bad name for yourself by continuesly hanging out with me?!!"  
He stared at her intencely, waiting for a answer.  
"I....I know...."  
He was about to turn away again, when she grabbed his arm and add "...but I don`t care. You`re my friend"  
"I maybe your friend" he sighed "But I`m different. You are a BlueSky--"  
"And you are a GreenLeaf. I Know!! You and everyone`s has told me this a million times!! But it is not true!"  
"How is it not true?!"  
"It`s all about appearence right?"  
"Basicly"  
"Well then.." she pulled him over to a nearby shop`s window and pointed to their reflexion in the glass   
"Look. You said it is about what we look like right? Well me and you are not different. Besides the color of our   
wings, we look almost the same!"  
"Amelia..."  
"No listen! Our hair is the same color, we even have basicly the same hair cut! Let`s see....um...my skin a little darker  
but that`s probly because I`m out in the sun all the time, we both have blue eyes--"  
"But mine are lighter"  
"So what? Blue is blue!"  
"And Green is green" he countered  
"And that NOT what i mean. Our faces are the same too. but your`s is the boyish version and my is the girlish one"  
"You`re not making any sence"  
"And you`re taller" she continued, ignoring him " but that`s because you are a male. All and all we look like we could be  
twins, or at least brother and sister"  
"Execpt for on thing, our wings. That`s just the way things are, Amelia"  
"Then...I rather cut off my wings with your sword that not be your friend anymore because of them!"  
"Amelia!!" he gasped at her in horror. That was NOT a thing a fairy should talk about! Cutting off your wings!! That was   
complete maddess!!  
"Well what you are going to do is just as efficant, isn`t?!"  
He stared at her in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"When you become a soilder and give up your Fairy Light you give up your color too, isn`t that right?!"  
"Amelia...." he turned away from her, to hide his shame  
"You thought I didn`t know did you?! You thought I didn`t know why you brought me here! Why you were going to buy that   
present for me! At the end of today you were going to say good-bye to me weren`t you?!? The Soilder Entrance Day is tomorrow!!"  
She collapsed on the ground, crying her eyes out and shaking with saddess.  
Zelgadiss at stared at her, with his heart breaking and the truth, right in front of his face.  
The possible end to their almost life-time friendship.......  
  
  
  



	3. Tale 3

Tale 3  
  
"No way!" Lina gasped sitting up in her bed "You mean after all that time you two spent together, he was STILL going to be a soilder?!"  
"Yep" the little fairy named Amelia replied as she repositioned herself on the pillow "I couldn't believe it myself at first"  
"God! What a stubbern guy!"  
"Tell me about it!"  
"Well what happened then?"  
"Well you see--"  
"Lina!!!! Dinner is ready!!!!" A voice called from down stairs.  
"Oh man! It's my sister!!" Lina turn and looked at the clock "And it's dinner time too! I lost track of time!"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Well I have to go down and eat dinner before my sis tries to cause me perment damage and I'll save some for you and bring it to you after wards, k?"  
"Ok, bye!" Amelia waved as Lina blotted out of the room  
But by the time Lina came back, the little BlueSky was fast asleep on the pillow, dreaming about a place she probably wouldn't see again for a long long time.  
  
******  
"Ok...." Lina sighed the next morning as she gathered her stuff for school "Got my homework, gym clothes, textbook and..."  
She trailed off and looked at the pillow on her bed. Amelia was still sleeping, and Lina was debating on whether to wake her up or let the poor thing sleep.  
"But I guess I gotta at least wake her up to tell her I'm leaving"  
"But I am up" said Amelia as she rubbed her eyes " Do you always talk to yourself outloud??"  
"Shut up"  
"What?? I was just asking a questions"  
"Well don't ask stupid questions!" and with that the bigger girl grabbed her bag and started to head for the door.  
"Wait!!" Amelia said in alarm "Where are you going!?"  
"To school"  
"Can I come??"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Listen! I may not have a sword like your boyfriend but I'm pretty sure there is a fly swatter under my bed somewhere so lay off, lay down, and leave me alone!"  
"But I don't want to be alone!!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Please!!"   
"No!!"  
"PLEASE!!!"  
"NO!!!"  
***********  
"Wow! So *this* is Highschool!" Amelia said in awe as she peaked her head out of Lina's bookbag.  
"Oh just shut up and get down" Lina growled as she rubbed her temples  
This was going to be a looooong day......  
"But I can't see if I'm in the dark!"  
"Tough cookies! I let you come, not sightsee!"  
"Ah Man!"  
"Hey Lina!" said a voice behind her  
Lina looked behind her through the clusher of teens in the hallway and saw a tall blond boy running towards her.  
"Hey Gourry" she responded with a small smile  
"Where did you go yesterday?" he asked when he finally reached her. He bent over a bit to pause for breath, and pushed a piece of his unruly golden locks behind his ear.   
"Wow..." Amelia breathed pushing her head back inside the bookbag "He looks just like a big Goldencrown. I wonder if his one of Lina's playmates...."  
"What are you talking about...?" the said girl asked, turning away from him  
He stratched his head in confusion "But Lina...you were supposed to meet me at your locker so you could tutor me after school"  
"Yeah well....." Lina began almost half/growling  
"Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask ya too.."  
"And what could that be?"  
"Well...I was wondering--"  
"Hey little washboard!!" a mocking male voice chuckled  
"Zangulas!" Lina growled, knowing the voice's keeper without even turning around "Why don't you just stick your head in a blender and do the world a favor??"  
At the sound of the hostile voices, the little fairy opened her opening just enough to see....but not be seen. She saw a young man with raven hair standing between Lina(and herself) and the blond haired giant named Gourry. From the look on Gourry's face, he seemed anything but pleased at the sudden interuption and the one that caused it. And Lina...well, Amelia didn't even have to guess to tell what was on her mind!  
"Come on Zang" the blond said in a strangely serious tone "This is a privite conversation"  
For a second, the other teens looked at him in shock. It was obvious that his tone wasn't what they were used to coming from him.  
"Gourry...?" Lina whispered in confusion  
"If you have something to say to her" he continued " tell it to her later. But you don't have to be so mean to her about it"  
"Who do you think *your* talking to, Gabrive?!" Zangulas snapped. He was over his shock and now anger had replaced it. "I know that you're not trying to stand up for a skinny little toothpick, are you"  
"No I'm not" he said simply  
Lina felt her stomache twist at the reply. And it didn't help that Zangulas was smirking at it either.  
"That Jerk!!" Lina thought to herself in disgust "That stupid, stupid Je--"  
"Cause she's not a toothpick"  
Lina turned to face him so fast that she almost fell down. Did he just--??  
"Listen up, Gabrive! You betta choose your girlfriends more wisely, it I were you!"  
"Well, you're not me. And I'll choose who ever I want"  
Did he just--??!  
"Wow Lina!" Amelia whispered in the bigger girl's ear "He's sooo Brave! And he really must like you! He even called you his girlfriend!!"  
"He did NOT!!" Lina snapped, catching the boys attention  
"I...I..mean...uh...I gotta go, BYE!!"  
Needless to say she hightailed it out of there!  
"Lina!! You can stop running now!!! You're making me sick!!"  
At the suddenly cry, Lina gradually slowed down and ducked into a near by bathroom.  
"Ohh..." the fairy groaned, rubbing her head " I think I hit my head on your lunch.."  
"Did he just....." Lina breathed once again, competely oblivous to her friend's injuries.  
"Gosh Lina! Are *you* ok??" Amelia asked as she flew out her hiding place to take a better look at the girl "You're all pale and red at the same time!!!"  
"I...I'm...fine..."  
"But Lina..."  
"Look!! There's nothing wrong with me!!"  
"There IS something wrong with you if you're talking to yourself, Inverse!" a voice taunted from behind on the stalls. Amelia quickly floated behind a near by trash bin just in time before a tall, busty girl stepped out from the stall. She had greenish-blue hair and blue catlike eyes with a impish smile that just SPELLED trouble!!  
"Why don't you just leave me alone Martina??"  
"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Martina said with fake kindness in her voice "After all, rejection is terrible thing"  
"Leave me alone"  
"Oh! Still sore?? But you should have known that Zangulas would never go with anyone as ugly as *you* to the dance. Afterall...he has me"  
"Like I care about him! If he wasn't going to go with me in the first place, he shouldn't asked me!!"   
"But don't you see? He only did that to show how much of a LOSER you are. Only a LOSER would believe that a hamdsom cool guy like him, would ever want to be with a DOG like you"  
"Shut up you little heifer!!" Lina screamed, ready to tear the girl's hair out.  
"What did you call me, Fito?!?" Martina screeked as she raised her fist.  
And Lina Inversewas ready!! If the brat wanted to make this conversation a cat fight, then BRING IT ON!!  
But suddenly, just when Martina was about to swing......she feel to the ground!!!  
"What the--!!" Lina gasped as she stared at her opponent laying unconscious on the bathroom floor. Yet her unspoken question was answered when she looked up. There floating above her was Amelia.....carrying a VERY large American History book.  
"Man!!" she cried dropping the heavy book on the floor "Whoo that was heavy! But it worked!"  
"A...Amelia...how...?!?"  
"Well, I figured that if those big weapons thingies work on Willowisps, then they would on evil girls too!"  
"Oh, Amelia..." Lina said sinking to the floor. She sat there for a few seconds with her head down and began to shake a little.  
"Lina...?" the little fairy said softly and floated down to her friend. "Did she hurt you?"  
"No....and I could have taken care of it myself. I'm used to fighting bullies"  
There was a bit of contempt in her voice but Amelia ignored it and began to gently pat her on the head.  
"I sure you could have......but your my friend.....and I wasn't going to let her even THINK about hurting you."  
Lina raised her head a bit and stared at the little being in front of her. As she did, tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"But...she already did"  
"Oh Lina" Amelia cooed hugging as much of her human friend's head as she could.  
"I'm I really that....ugly.." she asked more to herself that to her friend  
"No you not!" Amelia said firmly "And you NOT a dog either! Afterall...." she added with a small giggle " you don't have a speck of fur on ya"  
Lina chuckled a bit at the stupid joke and began the wipe the tears from her face.  
"Lina, you are the most beautiful human I have ever met"  
"Amelia.....I'm pratically the ONLY human you have ever met"  
"That's not the point! You're gorgous Lina! Your hair remind me of a Red-Flare fairy, whos firey colored wings are only second to the GoldenCrowns themselves. If you were my size you would be a lovely looking fairy!"  
"You...you really think I'm as pretty as a fairy?"  
"Hey I am one! I should know!"  
"Thanks Amelia"   
And with that, Lina let out a heavy sigh and stood up. She glanced over at Martina and her own impish smile crossed her face.  
"You have seen the way her eyes crossed when you hit her with that book"  
Amelia giggled and smiled proudly.  
"Whoo American History.." Lina whistled "I guess if you don't learn from it, it really DOES come back to get ya!"  
She laughed a bit at her own joke and began to drag Martina's body into one the stalls.  
"What are you doing??" her friend asked, confused  
"Just finishing the job!" her called back from inside stall "He he he. Anybody order a Swishy??"  
"Swishy????"  
The sound of a toliet flushing....basicly answered her question.  
  
********** 


	4. Tale 4

Sorry everyone (or at least everyone who actually reads my fic) for the LOOOONNGG wait! College is harder than expected!! I'll try to update more often!! Ok let's start the tale!!  
  
Tale 4  
  
For several weeks sixteen year old Lina Inverse had had a fairy living in her room. No, she wasn't on crack! She actually had a 4 inch tall blue winged creature living with her in her bedroom. If you didn't know that, then read the last three tales to catch up! Anyway during those weeks Lina and her new fairy companion Amelia grew to become very close friends. They shared secrets with each other, gossiped, and did basicly what all teenaged girls did together. But poor Amelia was begining to become restless. She knew that she couldn't stay in the human world forever and had to find a way back home, even if it meant leaving her new best friend......  
  
"Lina?" Amelia sighed as she looked out the bedroom window. The clouds were a dreary gray and black as the rain slattered rapidly on the glass of the window.  
  
"Yes?" her human friend responded, not missing a beat as she speed typed on her computer.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave soon...."  
  
Lina stopped in mid-type  
  
"Huh??" she said in suprise as she turned her chair towards the fairy on her bed.  
  
"I'm going to have to leave soon" she repeated " You know, go back to the land of the Fairies"  
  
"What? You don't like it here anymore??" Lina asked hurt clearly in her voice  
  
"No! That's not it!!" Amelia cried, flying over to her red haired friend. She tried not to fly to fast because even though her wing was fully healed, it was still tender and had a ghastly scar running down it that reminded her of her "too close" incounter with death.  
  
"I love it here and you too. But there are so many things that I miss just as strongly...my home, and friends...and ...and......"  
  
"Zelgadiss?" Lina fulled in softly  
  
"Yes..especailly him. Lately I have been feeling feelings I have never felt before and as each day passes the urge to see him grows even stronger. I mean, Gods! Everyday as noon comes and passes I feel this emptiness growing inside me. I feel like it is going to comsume me if I don't see him again. I have no idea what's wrong with me....I've never felt this way before.."  
  
"You know what?" Lina sighed with a slight chuckle in her voice " I can comprehend how you feel, Amelia"  
  
"Oh..." the fairy said, turning a bit pink at the cheeks " So that's how you feel about the big Golden giant..."  
  
"Well.....yeah I guess. There are times when I can't stand to be around that knuckle-head Gourry and then there are other times when....I just can't stand to be away from him.....weird huh?"  
  
"No..it makes perfect sense"  
  
"Well then I guess we better make this quick" Lina sighed as she stood up  
  
"Make what quick?  
  
"Our goodbyes" she said curtly " After all, we *do* want you back to you home before noon tomorrow if you catch my drift"  
  
"Oh Lina! But today is Saturday!" the fairy cried out in concern  
  
"So what?" Lina replyed, confused by her friend's sudden rememberance of days. She usually didn't even know what time it was!  
  
"Well today is the dance.....and I thought that you...maybe..."  
  
"Would go with Gourry?" she finished for her  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
Lina sighed a bit and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Well he didn't ask me"  
  
"I'm sure he was going to Lina"  
  
"Yeah right....he doesn't like me that way Amelia. I just got to get that through my thick skull"  
  
"Lina..."  
  
But the bigger girl ignored her and grabbed her rain coat and umbrella out of the closet.  
  
"Just forget about it ok? At least we can make sure one of us has a good love life"  
  
Amelia flew up to her friend and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Lina.....I just wish there was something I could do..."  
  
"Well.." Lina said with a smile "You better just let leave the wishing to the humans"  
  
"Where do you think you're going??" Lina's sister cried out in confusion as Lina raced out of the door  
  
"Where I want!!"  
  
"But Lina wait!!"   
  
But her cried was cut short when Lina slammed the door in her face!  
  
"Shouldn't you find out what she wanted?" Amelia asked from her human friend's pocket  
  
"No way! She only wanted to bug me about something stupid I bet"  
  
"Or maybe she didn't want you to be out in the rain" Amelia put in, still staring at the distanting house "It seemed like it was very important"  
  
"What ever" was the responce as Lina ran into the deep woods.   
  
"Now where did I find you?" she wondered to herself out loud as she looked around  
  
"Well... there were ALOT of trees"  
  
"Amelia...we're in the woods. There is nothing BUT trees!"  
  
"The I guess I don't know"  
  
"Hey here it is!!" Lina cried as she stopped at the spot  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well look at that tree. It's all black and burnt from the Willowisp blood. Remember? When I accidently hit it with my Algebra book?"  
  
"Yeah! When you saved my life!"  
  
"It's a trip that it caused so much damage...."  
  
"LINA!!!!!!" a voice called from the distance  
  
"Who the heck is that????"   
  
"Oh my...it's---"  
  
"GOURRY??"  
  
"Hey Lina!" the said boy said as he stopped in front of her. He bent over and took a few minutes to catch his breath.  
  
"It's seems like I'm always running after ya" he chuckled  
  
"What in the heck are you doing here??" Lina cried, still trying to get over the shock.  
  
"Didn't your sis tell ya?"  
  
"Tell me what??"  
  
"My message. I left it last night, saying that I was comin' over today to study with ya. She said it would be ok....was it?"  
  
"But...but....but what about the dance??"  
  
"The dance? Ya mean the one today?"  
  
Lina nodded numbly  
  
"Ohhhh *that* dance! Well I didn't wanna go."  
  
"You didn't??"  
  
"Yep. Besides I was gonna ask ya but I figured that it wasn't your kinda thing. But I figured that was ok cause it wasn't my kinda think either. So I figured it would be better to go over to your house and study a little instend. And I figured that afterwards....you would like to hang out and go to the movies with me...maybe..."  
  
"You *figured* all that huh?" Lina said shyly  
  
"Yeah...I did.." Gourry smiled as a slight blush went across his cheeks "Was it kinda dumb of me?"  
  
"Naw..." the other whispered looking at her toes " it wasn't dumb at all..."  
  
"So what are ya doin' out here anyway?"  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
While the two teens where talking....something was watching them.  
  
What were they doing there? the silent starker wondered. A place where one of it's companions had fallen. They had been searching for weeks but still they couldn't find that acursed fairy that slipped from their grasp! But they swore they would find her....and destory her...  
  
"It's fine and good that you wanted to go on a walk, but why in the woods and in the rain come to think of it"  
  
"Well I didn't have anything else to do" Lina lied  
  
All they had to do was locate her...  
  
But wait! What was that in the girl human's pocket...that thing that moved ever so slightly... and glowed with a faint light of.....blue  
  
"Well do ya want to walk back to the house with me? It's gettin kind cold ya know, and we're gettin kind wet too"  
  
"Well...I don't know...maybe---AH!"  
  
Lina cut herself off with a gasp when suddenly a black streek whizzed past them!  
  
"What was that?!" Gourry exclaimed "That looked like a glowing horsefly!"   
  
"Oh no!" Lina cried as a feeling of ultimate doom passed over her "It's the Willowisps!"  
  
"The Willow-what?!"  
  
Suddenly a whole swarm of black things began to form above them!! It was obvious that they were going to attack!!  
  
"Oh my god!!" Gourry gasped as he look up in confused horror  
  
"Amelia get down!" Lina cried and then turned to Gourry as she pulled on his sleeve "RUN Gourry!!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" he responded running with her  
  
When she looked over her shoulder she saw that the deadly swarm was heading towards them fast!!  
  
"What are those things?!"  
  
"They're Willowisp!" she responded "And they're after Amelia!"  
  
"Who's Amelia??!"  
  
"I'm Amelia" said a little voice from Lina's pocket  
  
Gourry almost tripped in shock!  
  
"Lina there' s a person in your pocket!!!!"  
  
"I think I know that Gourry!!"  
  
All of a sudden a blast of dark energy erupted from the swarm causing the trees in front of their prey to fall on top of each other, blocking their way!!!  
  
"Oh god we're trap!!" Gourry cried as they skid to a halt  
  
"What are we going to do?!?!" Amelia sobbed  
  
The swarm knew now was the perfect time to attack!!   
  
"AAAHHHH!!" They screamed as the swarm began to bite and scratch at them. They tried to fight back, but it was no use! They were to many of them!!  
  
"We're going to die..." Lina thought as she fell to the ground. The pain was to much for her and she knew that soon she was going to pass out.  
  
"I....wish.."  
  
"Lina hold on!!" Gourry cried trying to get to her  
  
"I....wish..."  
  
"Let go of me!!" Amelia screamed  
  
"I...wish.." Lina felt her eyes closing "...we were somewhere safe.."  
  
All Lina saw was a bright white light engulf her and her companions before she fell into unconsciousness..........  
  
*******  
  
"God...what a nightmare..." Lina groaned as she sat up and rubbed her soar head. She blinked her eyes in pain as the sunlight shined in her eyes.  
  
But when she finally got them open she immediately wish she would have kept them close! What she saw before her was a razor sharp blade that was point straight towards her neck!!!   
  
"Don't move..." the owner of the sword said "Or I'll slit your throat without even a second thought..."  
  
"Oh....my....god....."  
  
****** 


	5. Tale 5

Tale 5  
  
"Don't move....or I'll slit your throat without even a thought"  
  
Lina sat there shaking in fright as the owner of the sword pressed his blade against her her neck.   
  
Where the heck was she!?!?  
  
She let her eyes dart around her and absorb her settings. She was definitly in the forest, she could see leaves and other greenery all around her. But it wasn't raining and dark anymore. Quite the contrary, it was very sunny and warm. This also made her wonder how long she was out.  
  
"Who....who..are you?" she choked out, careful not to move to much under the sharp blade.  
  
"I should be asking you that question! Especailly since it is *you* who is trespassing on MY tree!" her captor snapped fiercely  
  
"Tree?!?" she gasped "I'm in a tree?!?!"  
  
"Where else did you think you were, idiot?"  
  
He then backed off a little, giving her room to actually look around. She then discovered in great shock that she really was on a branch of a tree!! But wait! How could she be in a tree this large..this wide..this *glup* high?! Then as she looked at her captor she notice something that truly told her that something was definitely NOT right. Her captor....had WINGS!!!  
  
"Oh...my...god...!" she cried in horror "You're a....You're a.....FAIRY!!"  
  
"What else did you think I was??"  
  
"But...but...you're a...bi...bi...big--"  
  
"Zelgadiss NO!!!" a voice cried  
  
Lina looked up to see a very equally sized Amelia floating towards them with Gourry running quickly down a branch behind her.  
  
"Don't hurt her Zelgadiss, she my friend!" she said, landing in front of her human companion  
  
"Oh...gods.." Zelgadiss gasped, dropping he sword "Amelia you're alive!!"  
  
The sudden shocked silence of the to fairies was rudely interrupted when Lina shouted  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh Lina" Amelia said turning to her friend "I'm sooo sorry!!"  
  
"Amelia.." Lina said as she slowly began to get up "Please...oh PLEASE don't tell me that you....shunk us.."  
  
"Ok.....I won't tell you..."  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lina calm down!" Gourry said running up to her and taking her by the shoulders "Just don't panic"  
  
"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!! Gourry, we're *3* inches tall and stuck in a tree!!!! And you're telling me to calm down and NOT panic?!!"  
  
"But I'm sure that the lady fairy can change us back....right...?" he looked at Amelia expectantly  
  
"Umm.....well...."  
  
"Riiiiiight??" he persisted  
  
"Ummm...not really...."  
  
He then looked at her for a few seconds more then turned to Lina and said calmly...  
  
"Now you can panic"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What IS going on here?!" Zelgadiss barked in anger "Where were you?!? And who are THEY?!?!"  
  
"Oh Zelgadiss! Don't be angry"  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you have cause with you little disappearing act?!?"  
  
"I'm..sorry..."  
  
"Of all the STUPID, IDIOTIC, CLOUD-BRAINED---"  
  
"Hey!!" Lina shouted. She had stopped in mid-scream when she heard heard Zelgadiss venting out his anger on Amelia. If anyone was going do some venting, it was going to be HER!  
  
"Who do you think you are buddy?!" she said stomping towards him. As long as he didn't have that stupid sword she figured she had no reason to fear him.  
  
"YOU don't know what happened to her!! YOU don't know what she has been through!! What happened wasn't her fault, it just HAPPENED!! She almost died out there!! And then she risked it again trying to get back to YOUR stupid butt!! And all you can do is yell at her!! Well I'll tell you one thing *Zel*, Lina Inverse isn't going to let HER best friend be pushed around by an abusive boyfriend!!"  
  
Zelgadiss stared at her in utter hatred as his pale face began to turn beet red in anger. How dare she?! How dare this STRANGER tell him how to treat Amelia?!  
  
Amelia just stared at the ground in sorrow. What could she do? She knew she couldn't stop neither of her loved ones' raging tempers when they got started!  
  
"This is all my fault..."  
  
"And look at her!!" Lina continued to rant "Look at that scar on her wing! She'll never be able to fly right again! That Willowisp basic tore the dang thing almost completely off!!"  
  
At that Zel quickly looked over to Amelia. The red that was surfacing in his face completely drained away, leaving it paler that usual. He instantly ran to her, pushing a very angry Lina out of the way.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Amelia...." he whispered "is it..."  
  
She turned and lifted her wing before he could utter another word. And there he saw it....a ghastly white scar running through her whole entire wing. He shut he eyes in aguish for a moment while the echo of her last parting words rang through his head....  
  
*....I rather cut off my wings with your sword that not be your friend anymore because of them!"*  
  
"Oh Amelia..." he choked out as he gentle gathered her into his arms "I...I am a fool . Please forgive me..."  
  
"Of course I forgive you...You are the reason I came back"  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet, Gourry?" Lina sighed  
  
"Yeah they're cute" Gourry agreed " But what are we going to do now? When the fairy lady found me, she told me what's been happening (even though I don't understand) but if were stuck this size, how are we going to get to school on Monday???"  
  
"Gourry....going to school is the least of our problems right now. Try "How are we going to get HOME period???!!" why don't cha??"  
  
"Wow! This is even more complicated than I thought!"  
  
"We must leave now, it's not safe" Zel said suddenly  
  
The others looked at him in confusion.  
  
" It's not safe? Why?" Amelia asked  
  
" Since you were gone, the willowisps have been attacking villages and homes by the numbers" he explained "It has gotten so bad that the Court as declared war"  
  
"War?!"  
  
"Yes, war. The court is recruiting soliders at this very moment. And most of our people are taking refuge in Aeslan, were there are magical barriers keeping the attacking forces at bay....at least for now.."  
  
"But what about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"This is our tree, Amelia. And I came here in hope that you would finally come back. I needed to give you......a proper good-bye.."  
  
"No!" Amelia cried, pulling away from him "You can't do it!"  
  
"Amelia!" the other said sternly " Our army needs more soliders! I will not stand by and let these evil creatures destory us or our land!"  
  
Amelia ran to Lina and held on her friend for support.  
  
"There must be another way!" Lina plead holding her friend tight "I'm mean, you two just found each other again, and now you're going to go and get yourself killed??"  
  
"There is no other way. We must protect our world."  
  
Lina stood there in shock as she held her crying friend. This wasn't suppose to happen this way! They were suppose to find each other (and not get her shunk in the process) and live happily ever after!!! Afterall this guys are FAIRIES for gods sakes!!  
  
"But this is not turning out to be your average fairy tale..." she mumbled sadly  
  
"Come let's go" the Greenleaf fairy said, turning away from them  
  
"Go where?" Gourry asked, as confused as ever about the scene he had just saw. All he knew was that the fairy guy was going to have to leave the fairy girl and that didn't sound very nice at all!  
  
"We must go to Aeslan. It's the only place that's safe"  
  
"Aeslan? We're going to Aeslan?!" Lina said in exitement "But wait! How are we going to get there?! We can't fly and we definitely don't have any of the "He-man" fairy strenght I've seen Amelia display! We're just regular human--only smaller!"  
  
"This does pose a problem.." Zel whispered as he thought hard. "What to do...."  
  
"I think I know..." Amelia said softly as she wiped her tears "I can cast a Touch spell. They'll be about to fly with us as long as they don't let go of our hands."  
  
"That's a good idea"  
  
"But what about when we get the that Aes-place?" Gourry asked in worry "Won't it look werid that we're the only people there without wings?"  
  
"Wow! Sharp thinking Gourry!" Lina said amazed "*I* didn't even realized that!"  
  
"Thanks hehe"  
  
"Well that's simple to fix" Amelia smiled "I just have to do a quick Illusion spell, see?"  
  
She waved her hands and a rush of blue shiny mist engulfed the two surpised humans.  
  
"What the heck--!"  
  
"Oooo this tickles!!"  
  
And when the mist disappered, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabrieve had WINGS!!  
  
"Oh my god!!" Lina exclaimed as she looked at her ruby colored wings "Their BEAUTIFUL!!!"  
  
"Wow COOL!!" Gourry gasped as he looked at his own golden ones  
  
"Gourry! You look like a GoldenCrown!"  
  
"I do Lina? (what's a Golden-thingy?)"  
  
"And I look like a Red-Flare!! Totally Awesome!!"  
  
"Somebody's been telling her a great deal about fairies, huh?" Zel smirked in amazement at Lina's knowledge  
  
"Yeah..well that's what a friend does--they listen" Amelia smiled softly though her heart was still breaking....  
  
"Well let's be off" Zel said, taking hold of Lina's hand while Amelia took Gourry's "I rather not be here if some Willowisps decide they would like to patrol this area"   
  
"Me neither" Lina agreed hardily "I met 'em once, and I don't want to meet those buggers again!"  
  
"All right then! Let's go!"  
  
All of a sudden Lina and Gourry felt themselve rising from the ground! The wind soared around them and carried the teens to the sky, along with thier fairy companions by their side.  
  
"This is too cool!!" Lina shouted happily as they darted through the air  
  
"You think this is cool?" Zel smirked once again "You haven't seen ANYTHING yet!"  
  
******** 


	6. Tale 6

Tale 6  
  
The wind blew playfully through her hair as highschooler Lina Inverse soared through the trees with her new fairy friend, Zelgadiss of the Greenleaf fairies. The Touch and Illusion spells were working great, it felt so cool to have big beautiful wings on you, glittering in the sun! She felt like a REAL fairy! And as Lina peered behind her, she saw that Gourry, with Amelia guilding him along, was having a pretty good time too. Too bad he was afriad of hights. A phobia that he failed to mention until the quartet was a good deal in the air. But he was getting over it....sorta...  
  
"Um...Ms Fairy Lady..do ya think that we could not go up and down so fast? It's kinda making me sick...."  
  
"Sorry, Mr Gourry. But we had to get over that branch somehow"  
  
"Oh quit your belly-aching!" Lina shouted to the young man behind her "This is too cool to be worry about you stomache!"  
  
"But I can't help it Lina!"  
  
"Maybe we should rest a bit" Zel said, slowing down "We can go over there to that branch, I don't sence any other beings around but we shouldn't stay too long"  
  
And with that, they gently landed on said branch, much to Gourry's relief.  
  
"I'm going to go scout around" Zel said walking off  
  
"Wait! I wanna come with you!" Lina called following him  
  
"You would only be in my way"  
  
"Whatever..." she scoffed but then added in a lower voice "I got some question I wanted to ask you anyway--about Amelia.."  
  
He stopped and looked at her strangly for a second before replying "And why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
"Well...I don't think that what I want to know *Amelia* might not know exactly. And if she did know what I was talking about, I don't think that she would give me a straight answer...you know how ditzy she can be..."  
  
"*You* obviously know...afterall...you *are* her "friend"...." he said through gritted teeth  
  
Lina could only blink at him in suprise. Was it just her....or was his comment filled with a bit too much spite?  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're....jealous..."  
  
"What?! I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are, Greenboy"  
  
"Don't call me Greenboy!"  
  
"You think that I'm taking you place don't you?"  
  
"................."  
  
"Well believe me when I tell you this" she chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder "What she wants *you* for I very much doubt that I would qualify...if you catch my drift.."  
  
When she saw the pink rising the young fairy's cheeks, she laughed with glee "Ah! So you DO catch on quick! " and slapped him smartly on the back "She told me you were clever"  
  
"And you're annoying...."  
  
"Zelgadiss? Lina?" Amelia called from across the branch   
  
"Um..Lina and I are going to scout out over here and around this side of the tree" Zel said waving her off " you and Gourry go and scout the side that your on now ok?"  
  
"Ok" the Bluesky agreed and walked off--pulling Gourry with her  
  
"Fine..." Zel grumbled turning to Lina "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well..I wanna know what you meant when you said that her dissappeance caused alot a trouble. I'm mean..I know you were worried about her and all but you sounded like you got in trouble because her"  
  
"Gods..." he sighed running a hand through his hair "she causes me so much trouble....Well what I meant was that there was quite a panick among the Court when we discovered that she was missing"  
  
"Why? Is she someone important to the fairy race?"  
  
"Very important actually..she is the Apprentice"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean??" the other asked getting confused  
  
"It means that she is destined to be one of the next Head Councile memebers of the Court. They are the one's that make most of the laws and help the Royal Family rule over the fairy domain"  
  
"Whoa!! Really!? You're kidding right? I'm mean this is AMELIA we're talking about here! She can't even tell time except for noon!"  
  
"That maybe true...but she is destined *and* fully capable of taking her place at the Royal family's side. There are only 3 Head Councile members--2 Blueskies and one GoldenCrown-- and she will one day be one of them."  
  
"Whoa...this is something eles. So I'm guess that you DID get in some kind of trouble didn't you?"  
  
"Correct. It is not taken very well that Amelia and I are.....well...together all the time" he coughed into his hand in embarrassment and continued "and the Court blamed *me* for her dissappearence"  
  
"Whoa...so it's like she royality or something, right? Like a princess?"  
  
"Basically....and that's why we can never..."  
  
"But you can't let that stop you two Zel! Sure you're different social classes and sure you're different fairy races...but love is love. And you two have it by the bushels!"  
  
"You don't understand...besides...that's not only thing...at least *now* it isn't..." the male fairy lowered his head a bit in saddess as a helpless look dawn upon his face.  
  
"What is it, Zel..?" Lina asked softly. A feeling of foreboding flooded in her by his mood.  
  
"The day after she went missing--before anyone knew that she was gone--an announcement was made in front of the city..."  
  
"An announcement..? Saying what...?"  
  
"Stating that she was now engaged...to the other Bluesky Apprentise......"  
  
Lina gasped in total shock!  
  
"Yes.." Zel choaked out looking at her, his face clearly pained "She is bretroved"  
  
"Oh my god...And she doesn't know this?!"  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head.  
  
"But that's not fair!!"  
  
"Fair or not..it is true"  
  
"You're going to tell her right??"  
  
"No.."  
  
"NO?!"  
  
"I can't bear to tell her"  
  
"But Zel--!"  
  
"When we get to the city" he interupted " I will take her to the palace and there she will find out by the proper authorities--and I don't want *you* to tell her either"  
  
"Then WHY did you tell me?!?"  
  
"Lina...you *are* her friend" he said, this time sincerely " I want you to be there to comfort her fully"  
  
"But...where will you be?"  
  
"You *know* where I will be"  
  
Lina sighed in understanding.  
  
"Oh man..becoming a soilder. You're going to lose you're fairy-light. The true thing that makes you who you are. And you're probly going to get yourself killed..."  
  
"But for the greater good, Lina. For my people and for Amelia. Her day to rule may never come if this evil takes over our land. We will die...*she* will die..."  
  
Lina sighed once more and looked into the distance.  
  
"But you're just one fairy--will that really make the difference?"  
  
"I'll *make* it make a difference. There is no doubt in my mind about that"  
  
"Well I hope you're right...."  
  
"You know, in a way I'm also doing this for you and Gourry"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because once the Willowisps destroy our world, all other worlds and creatures--including the human world-- will be next. *That* is their ultimate goal"  
  
Suddenly he looked up, startled, and scanned the sky.  
  
"What is it??" Lina asked looking at the sky also  
  
"The wind has changed--something is flying towards us"  
  
"Willowisps??"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
They both ducked behind some near by leaves and waited--eyes still on the sky around them.  
  
"They're coming from the north..."  
  
"What about Amelia and Gourry??"  
  
"Whatever is coming is closer to us. So if it turns out to be Willowisps, I will go out and distract them while you run to the others and ecape"  
  
"Forever the martar aren't you Zel?"   
  
The other ignored her comment, staring intently ahead. Suddenly he stood up and peered even closer.  
  
"Zel!! What are you doing?!" Lina hissed, try to pull him down   
  
"They're not Willowisps" he replied, relief clearly in his voice.  
  
At that Lina stood up also and looked in the direction he was looking. She could see something flying towards them. A small hoard of beings glowing in a dull white and grey light.  
  
"Zel..." Lina whisper, uncertain "Are they...?"  
  
"Yes.." he answered, folding his arms in antispation "...they're Fairy Soilders..  
  
****** 


End file.
